couldn't quite see what the future held
by hellocourtney
Summary: "Do you miss sex, Austin?" Ally asked, out of the blue. It was so out of the left field that Austin didn't know how to respond."Wha… Huh?" 'Do you miss having sex with girls?" Ally. He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't uh, I don't really know how to answer that."/ Ally's worried that she can't give Austin what he needs. Established relationship. T for mild language. OOC.


**This is the first time I've uploaded anything Austin and Ally related, so… yeah. I hope this turns out ok. **

**Yes, I know this plot is really overused and borderline clichéd, but I'm kind of obsessed with it and wanted to try and write a little something something of that sorts. **

**disclaimer: If I owned Austin and ally, they would have gotten (and stayed) together a long time ago ok. And I also don't own 'Let It Go' by The Neighborhood, although I wish I did because it's a mad cool song.**

**The title is lyrics from the song ok now I'm done.**

* * *

**couldn't quite see what the future held**

Ally meticulously scoured her bedroom, simultaneously looking for an outfit and thinking – well more like overthinking – about the party that Austin had so charmingly insisted she attend with him. Surprisingly, this is their first social outing as a couple, despite the fact they've been in a very private relationship for two months. Parties had never been Ally's scene; getting drunk in a cramped room with a hundred other teenagers had always been more Austin's thing. But it was her senior year, and he had _finally_ persuaded her into joining him, her claiming that she didn't want to leave high school without _at least one_ cliché experience.

She finally settled on a red sweetheart cut dress with lace mesh going up to her neckline with black floral patterned, see through tights and black heeled ankle boots. Surely this is appropriate for this type of party. It was hard dressing for one of these when she's never been to one.

She heard the doorbell downstairs and knew Austin was here. She grabbed her black leather purse and went downstairs to meet him.

Of course, he managed to look casually amazing, wearing a plaid shirt over a plain white shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse. She severely envied his ability to look good in just about anything.

She hesitantly walked up to him and his eyes completely lit up. "Wow, Ally, you're beautiful." He murmured, pulling her by the waist, causing her to stumble into him.

Ally, being Ally, blushed and looked down at her outfit. "Are you sure it's not too dressy? I mean I've never really been to any of these because I've never been invited to one. Oh god, I wasn't even really invited to this one! What if they see me and kick me out because they don't want me there, Austin, what if this is a trap and someone will drug and kidnap me and-"

"Ally, shut up. You look great." Austin said after putting his hand over her mouth.

She blushed and let Austin run his fingers down her arm until he reached her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Bye Mr. Dawson! I'll have her home by curfew!" Austin called out as he led her to the door.

"Of course you will, Austin, because you don't have a choice!" Lester called back.

Austin just kept smiling and closed the door, obviously pleased with the exchange. Ally just looked from the door back to her boyfriend and started laughing. Austin looked down. "He loves me. He just, uh, has an interesting way of showing it." Austin scratched the back of his neck and Ally swooned. That's something he had been doing since they met three years ago and she had always found it extremely attractive. Not that she would tell him, though. He didn't need any more of an ego boost. All the girls giggling at him in the hallways was a good enough morale builder.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come tonight." He squeezed her hand over the emergency break of his truck. Ally smiled. He really shouldn't have been all that surprised. All he had to do was smile and give her his puppy eyes and she was a goner. He said that it was pay back for all the times she would bat her eyelashes and force him to do something.

She shifted her eyes downward and squirmed in her seat. "Will there, uh, will there be alcohol at this party?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, Joshua told me he was getting some vodka, rum, beer, coolers, all that stuff."

"Follow up question; will you be drinking?" She asked nervously. Austin knew how Ally felt about his past ways.

Before they got together, Austin was a notorious party goer and womanizer. He would get drunk, usually every weekend, satisfy his sexual needs, and drunk text Ally something that he regrets afterwards. Needless to say, the night usually ends with Ally picking him up and dragging his sorry ass home. Then she would go to school come Monday and hear a few girls around the hallways talking about their 'amazing hour in bed with Austin Moon'. She swore, if she had to hear one more thing about 'his magical fingers' or his 'miracle working tongue' or, to put it bluntly, 'his great skills in the bedroom', she would scream.

So she got a little nervous when he drank. Sue her.

"Ally," Austin started, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "You know I'm not the same person I was two months ago. I haven't had one sip of alcohol since then. If you don't want me to drink tonight, I promise you that I won't." He said with as much sincerity that he could without taking his eyes off the road.

She squeezed his hand. "No, it's fine. I don't want to spoil your fun. As long as _I'm _the one you're trying to get in bed instead of some other girl and that _I'm _the one who gets to slap you for insinuating such an act so early on in this relationship." She grinned and he gave her a hearty laugh.

"Yes, I promise."

Once they arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. Booze was running freely, people were grinding up against each other, and the music was _loud_.

_Oh god, I'm in way over my head_, Ally thought.

Austin gave her hand a quick squeeze as some reassurance, before he leads her to the bar. Austin leans down and picks up a can of beer. Ally gave him a look that said _already_? "It's only five percent alcohol. This will not get me drunk, don't worry." She nodded and he gestured to the other drinks. "Take your pick. Josh has pretty much everything."

She looked at everything. "Uh, what do you recommend?" She kind of felt silly for asking him, but she really was a newbie at this, and Austin knew that.

"Well, if you want to drink, I'd recommend a vodka cooler. It's got the same alcohol content as beer, but some would argue that it tastes a whole lot better. There's also hard lemonade, but that's a little bit…. Well, harder."

She picked up a pink colored glass bottle and she assumed this was the cooler he was talking about. He smiled at her and led her into the living room where they took a place near the fireplace. They set their drinks on the mantle and engaged in a deep conversation.

Somehow, in the duration of their conversation, they had migrated really close together, with one of Austin's hands resting on her waist and his other intertwined with hers. It was a really nice moment for them, and they didn't care at this point if people saw them. They were a couple. They had no shame.

"So, Austin, is this how you charmed girls into bed with you? By flirting and holding their hand, sweet talking them into oblivion?" Ally grinned and took another sip out of the drink. The alcohol, even the tiny amount that she had, was starting to go to her head a bit. She wasn't tipsy or anywhere near, but she had enough to feel _bolder_ than usual.

Austin smirked, because he noticed her change in attitude, and took a sip of his beer as well. "No, Ally, this is not how." He put his drink down on the fire place mantle. "If I wanted to get you into bed with me, I would do _this_," he pulled her even closer, moving his hand down to her butt, squeezing a little. "And _this_," he tilted his head down and started kissing her neck. She tilted her head back and stifled a moan. She would normally hate the idea of public displays of affection, but this felt _so good_ and right now, with him, she just _didn't care_.

"And I'd probably finish off the deal with this." He kissed his way up to her ear, where he whispered a fairly promiscuous sentence that left Ally bright red and smacking his chest repeatedly.

"Funny, you did all that to me and I'm still not going to follow you up to the bedroom anytime soon." She retorted once she regrouped and stopped blushing. Her boyfriend shrugged.

"I usually brought out the moves when everyone was pretty wasted. And besides, those girls are a lot easier than you are."

"And what makes you think that I'm not easy?" She really wasn't sure what she was defending, because hearing herself say the words that she just did, she sounded pretty ridiculous. And as she thought a little more about it, she was pretty sure that he was complimenting her.

"Ally, it took me two years and a half years for you to even _consider_ dating someone like me and another month after that to get merely a kiss, since you wouldn't let me kiss you until a month ago. Normally, at this point, a girl would have at least _offered_ to do….. something….. so yeah, I don't really consider you easy." He laughed and took her hand again, but something was kind of bothering her.

"How many girls have… _Done things_….. for you?"

Before he could answer, one of the football people came up to them, striking up a conversation with Austin. Ally recognized him as Kenton, one of Austin's popular friends. The ones that invite him to come sit at the popular table, which he politely declines in favor of sitting with his girlfriend and two best friends.

"Yo, we're going to play Kings(*) and we want the only guy to ever completely chug the King cup to join us." He led Austin away and he turned back at her, giving her an apologetic look. She shrugged, knowing that, since he's popular, he's got other friends to deal with at these things. She was expecting it.

So, she moved aimlessly around the unfamiliar house and found herself in the living room, behind the couches. Deciding she had nothing better to do, she honed in on two other senior girls' conversation.

"I heard Austin Moon is back. He hasn't been to a party in months." One of the cheerleaders said. Ally recognized her as Rachel; a cheerleader with big tits and ass and a mouth to match. Her brown hair and blue eyes gave her an innocent vibe, but Ally heard some rumors.

"Oh my god, finally. I've been waiting until he came to a party. I've been wanting to hook up with that fine piece of popstar ass since we made out at Maya Forman's birthday party earlier this year." Carly, the head cheerleader, replied.

Ally felt sick to her stomach. _He made out with _her?

"Yeah, it was pretty intense. He had his hand down my pants before some idiot slammed into the wall beside us. We didn't even have a chance to _do anything_ before we were interrupted."

Now Ally felt like she was going to throw up. Now that she and Austin were dating, it bothered her so much more hearing these things. He had always been somewhat of a womaniser, so was it bothering him to not have his, erm, _needs_ met?

Rachel sighed. "I'm so jealous. Cynthia hooked up with him a few months ago and said it was heaven. She said that if he ever offered, she would drop her pants so quickly we would see smoke." They both giggled at that.

Ally chugged the rest of her drink, needing something to help her brain process all of this.

"I heard he was feeling up Ally Dawson a few minutes ago." Rachel continued, swirling her drink around in her cup.

Ally's stomach dropped at the mention of her name. She wasn't really liking where this conversation was headed, but for some reason, she just couldn't move. She wanted to hear what they were saying about her.

"_Ally Dawson?_" Carla laughed, then shook her head. "Nah, little goodie goodie Dawson wouldn't do anything. I swear, she's more of a prude than a preacher's daughter. And besides, Austin would never try and get into her thrifted skirt." She scoffed.

_Wow_, Ally thought. This was really what the popular people thought of her. Sure, she could be a bit innocent, maybe going as far as saying she's naïve, but prudish? Was wanting to save herself for someone she truly loves and who truly loves her being a prude? And she happened to really like her skirt. It was only five dollars and her funds had been a little short since the store's earnings were dwindling. She couldn't rely on Austin's generous offer of his credit card on dates to the mall.

"Someone said they were holding hands, that they're together."

"As if Austin would date her. And if he is, it won't last long because I'm willing to bet she doesn't put out."

Hearing that was the final straw. She put down her empty bottle and went outside to sit on the deck. She put her elbows on her knees and stared out at the beautiful Miami views whoever owned this house had.

Being all alone, it gave her time to think. She always cherished this time. Her life was often very busy - whether it was school, friends, writing songs for Austin or, as of recently, the time consuming position as Austin's serious girlfriend – she loved any time she had to just think about her life. Right now, though, it wasn't so great, because now, she was _overthinking_ – something she tended to do a lot.

Then she heard the patio door opening.

"Ally, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." He panted. When he got no response, he started to get worried. "I promise, I didn't drink anything. I got out of there as soon as I could."

"Do you miss sex, Austin?" Ally asked, out of the blue. It was so out of the left field that Austin didn't know how to respond.

"Wha… Huh?"

"You heard me. Do you miss having sex with girls?" Ally replied, standing up and walking over to him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't uh, I don't really know how to answer that." Austin didn't know where all this was coming from. He knew that his past with girls upset Ally, so he often avoided the subject at all costs. He didn't bring it up, and she seemed too uncomfortable with it to bring it up, so it was never talked about. That's why he was so shocked to hear her bluntly bring it up.

"Does it bother you that I don't put out? Do you just want to go in there and jump some girl, because if you do, I have two cheerleaders in mind that would love for you to slam them against a wall and fuck the living daylights out of them? God, I should have known that you would grow tired of little innocent, prudish Ally Dawson. And that really sucks because I really like-"

And like all the little clichés that Ally Dawson and Austin Moon live, he obviously cut her off with a kiss. A soft, delicate kiss that sent her into a small tailspin because it was almost like he was scared to kiss too hard, that she would _break_ if he did.

She held onto his forearms, close to her face since he was holding it in his big hands.

When they pulled back (oh yeah, air was important to life, who knew) he rested his forehead on hers.

"To answer your previous question, no. No, I don't miss it. I don't miss it because all the _pleasure_ and _happiness_ I need in life is right here, with you. And when we do decide to take the next step in our relationship, it will be because we're both ready and not because you're afraid of not 'putting out'. Who even talks like that anyway?" He smiled down on her and she can't help but grin. "I'm willing to wait for as long as you need, Als. I care about you way too much to dump you for something as silly as trivial as sex. Our relationship is something so much more important than personal gratification."

Firstly, she was a little surprised. _When_ had he become so articulate and _where_ did he learn the word 'gratification' _and_ how to use it properly. Secondly, she was overcome with this warm feeling, starting in her heart and working its way through her body; from the top of her head to the spaces in between her toes.

She put her arms around his waist and kissed him again. He cupped her face in his hands once again and slowed the kiss down, giving her small little pecks and whispering words of affection between each. She started giggling and so did she and soon they were both laughing softly with his nose rubbing against her cheek.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." She breathed. "I just…. Want to be with you." The brunette added in a shy voice, ducking her head down to hide her blush because she's Ally and she blushes at _everything_.

Austin took her by the chin softly and smiled. "Listen. You're mind and I'm yours and nothing, _absolutely nothing_, is going to change that." He whispered. She nodded and stared into his big brown orbs. He finally broke her gaze and looked towards the party in full swing behind them. "What do you say we ditch this place and go get some nice frozen yogurt?" He asked.

She responded with an eager nod of her head and grabbed his hand, leading him through the house and to his car. She quickly thought about the party and realized he only drank half a can of beer and that he wasn't acting at all impaired.

He comically opened the passenger door for her and she giggled at his antics. "For you, m'lady." As soon as she was safely inside the vehicle, he jogged around the front of his truck and hopped in the driver's seat. "Get ready for the frozen yogurt adventure of a lifetime." And with that, he peeled off, away from the teenaged drinking and hormones and into the land of colorful and innocent, froyo induced bliss.

* * *

Come Monday when they went to school, she felt a sense of pride. It was the first time that Austin went to a party over the weekend and she _wasn't _hearing about everything he had done at school after. She did hear a few disappointed whispers of girls, hoping they would have their chance with Austin Moon. There were more than a few weary glances sent her way. She didn't have a possible reason for the stares, but hey. She was getting used to being thrust into attention.

She walked through the cafeteria, looking for her usual table with the rest of her friends, but she can't help but feel _even more_ stares and she really doesn't understand _why_.

She saw her curly haired and ginger friend in the midst of a heated argument and she heads in that direction. She put her tray down in time to hear the Latina grunt and take a bite of her pasta salad.

"Ok, so this might just be me being insane, but I've been feeling people staring at me all day." Ally told them.

Her best friend swallowed her bite before answering. "That's because people _are_ staring at you."

Dez nodded. "Yeah, it's probably because you have a mustard stain on your shirt." He said bluntly. Ally frowned and looked down at her pink shirt.

Trish sighed and glared at Dez. "_No,_ it's because everyone saw Austin feeling you up at Jason's party and now there are rumors." The Latina raised her eyebrows at Ally, and she just blushed. She had hoped nobody saw that…..

"But anyways, now everyone thinks you're together and Carla started some bullshit rumor about him wanting in your pants and then dumping you when you don't let him."

Ally's frowned deepened even more. Carla was a pretty powerful girl at Marino high. She had the ability to make or break people in the school, and she often chose the latter. That's why Ally didn't understand why it seemed the school's population put her up on a pedestal.

Now it seems like Ally is being made victim.

"Hey, what's going on?" Austin sat next to her and quickly saw her slightly down expression. "What's up?" He repeated, his features settling in a frown.

Ally clearly wasn't going to tell him, so Trish felt like it was her duty to step up and speak for the quiet brunette. "Carla started a rumor that you're only dating Ally to get in her pants and that you'll break up with her if she doesn't let you."

"And everyone's staring at Ally's mustard stain." Dez added.

"Dez!" Trish hissed.

Austin growled and ran his hand over his face. Students could say all the shit about him they wanted; he didn't care. But bring Ally into it and it's not ok with him. He was done with this stupid high school bull – it was so frustrating that he couldn't have a good time with his _girlfriend_ without the rumor mill spinning.

He reached over and squeezed her hand before getting up on the table. Ally wrinkled her nose and tried not to think of how unsanitary that was.

"Hey!" Austin shouted to the cafeteria. Everyone turned their head towards him. "So there's some bullshit rumor that I'm only dating Ally to have sex with her. I'm not. Well, I am. Dating Ally, I mean, but sex isn't a factor in our relationship right now. I know I've been less than innocent, but I'm willing to wait a million years for her because I am _in love_ with her. So you can all move on with your lives and get the fuck out of my relationships. Thanks."

With a huff, Austin sat back down at the table. The whole cafeteria was silent for a moment, processing what just happened. Then, even more chatter resumed. High school kids. What're you going to do?

Without a second though (a rare occurrence for Ally Dawson), she reached over and pulled Austin into a kiss that might have been deemed slightly too inappropriate for school, judging by the groans coming from her friends.

Austin holds the back of her neck, pulling her closer and closer as his lips overtake hers. Her movements are still tentative since she only started actually _kissing_ people until a month prior. Austin's patient though, teaching and introducing her to new things and she's grateful.

She pulls away, gently taking his bottom lip with her – something Ally Dawson of three months ago would never have even _dreamed_ of doing.

"I'm in love with you too, Austin."

* * *

**A/N: There it is. My first uploaded Austin and Ally story. I became inspired to write for this fandom after stumbling across some ****_amazing_**** one shots and multi-chaps written by some really talented people and I wanted to try. I'm used to writing for a different fandom so I hope I'm doing these characters justice. **

**But hey, you should leave me a review and let me know so that my hope isn't completely blind :3**

**I'm also looking for writing prompts so if you could send me words, phrases, anything like that, that you would like to see in a one shot, leave it in the review box for me :) **


End file.
